Naruto Shippuden: Seishi's Come Back!
by Hyuuga Disciple
Summary: Adventures, Romance, Drama, Humor all the gold rated stuff. Seishi is back and the Hyuuga clan will in one once again. Mostly KazashixHinata, ShizukixMayumi, NejixMayuki, HaruxHanabi. Check pro for details.
1. Chapter 1 – Hyuuga Clan’s Protectors…

All right then here is my first Hyuuga chapter. I hope my reads like it. I have never really done a Naruto story that was going to be read by people I don't know but hey, there's a first for everything, right? SO again read, (and hopefully) enjoy, and please reviews. I need to know.

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Naruto, but I do own this story, my characters, and my imagination.

**Note:** This takes place somewhere in the "The New Target." episode. I think that's right. Has a little romance, I think.

-

**Chapter 1 – Hyuuga Clan's Protectors…**

Six figures walked towards the open gates of Konoha. Four of them where already known in the village. The oldest person was a nameless, legendary shinobi from Konoha, but everyone knew him as Ryuu, who once thought died during the battle with the nine-tailed demon fox. The other was a three-man squad, and brothers and sister, the oldest was Kazashi Hyuuga, a calm, 16-year-old shinobi that would do whatever it toke to make sure his friends and family where safe. The mid-age was Shizuki Hyuuga, an intelligent,15-year-old shinobi that would as well do whatever it toke to make sure his friends and family where safe. The youngest was Mayuki Hyuuga, a joyful, 15-year-old medical-nin that enjoys being with her friends and family. The other two out of the six are not known as much the other four; this is because they were forced to move out of their former village, Konoha. The two were both brother and sister, the oldest is a female known as Mayumi Hyuuga, a kind, 14-year-old kunoichi that can give or hold chakra at will in her crystal-like bell, Chiyu. The youngest is a male known as Haru Hyuuga, a bitter, 11-year-old shinobi that can absorb chakra at will with his katana, Mokushi that has an identical crystal-like bell.

"It's been two and half years." Kazashi said few steps ahead of everyone. He smiles at the entrance, seeing the village inside. His time away from his home felt endless but at the same time, it felt short, either way he was glad to back home. Home sweet home, they always say.

"Hm, the outside looks pretty much the same." Shizuki said as he looked around the gates. Shizuki knew his strength and abilities have changed since his time away from Konoha, but he wonders if his friends have changed.

"Maybe it does but I bet everyone has changed." Mayuki said happily, could not wait to greet everyone. Mayuki always had a thing for being around with her friends. Since she was away from them for so long made her lonely, she had to make sure she is caught up on things.

"Now you three, what you are going to do?" Ryuu asked.

"Well, now that I've have four, I'm going to need three more, and I know just three to get, but first I need to make a meeting with the Hokage and anybody that is responsible for the three." Kazashi said has he stopped at the inside of the entrance.

"Alright then I guess I'll see you five later." Ryuu said as he left.

"Let's go." Kazashi said looking at the remaining. He made a hand sign and warped away, soon everyone did the same.

-

Tsunade was in her chair documenting files from missions that where being completed. Shizune was standing by her if she needed anything. Coming to the last document, she signed in relief. Almost forgetting about Kakashi and Guy's team Tsunade asked if she has heard any news about them.

"Yes. They should be here anytime soon." Shizune said with a smile.

No too long, they heard a knock at the door; both looked towards it with curiosity.

"Come in." Tsunade said as she waited to see who it was.

The door opened all the way and to their surprise, Kazashi was in the opening, both Tsunade and Shizune where happy to see one of their three favorite shinobis and kunoichi.

"Kazashi, I see you're back, from your training. Where are your brother and sister?"

"Right here lady Tsunade." Mayuki said as she waked around Kazashi, soon after Shizuki did the same.

"Wow. You three have grown so much." Shizune said.

"So what brings you three in my office or did you just come to see us." Tsunade smiled.

"Well I came to have a meeting with you, involving the Hyuuga clan." Kazashi asked calmly.

She knew well that Kazashi cared for his clan more then his life, and would do anything to protect it. Tsunade knew right away, she could see in his eyes that this was a serous matter. She leaned forward, elbows on the table and hands blocking her mouth. She took in a deep breath, while her eyes were closed.

"Is there a problem about the Hyuuga clan?" she said as she opened her eyes.

"Well, it's not the Hyuuga clan but the members."

"How so…"

"I need to speak with the three Hyuugas…Neji Hyuuga, Hinata Hyuuga, and Hanabi Hyuuga."

"Well what is it; you know I can't do anything about them. Only Lord Hyuuga can help you with that."

"I am aware of that. He will also be part of the meeting."

"I see. Very well then, tell me what you need and I will try to make it happen."

"I need this meeting to be held at the Hyuuga Mansion. I will also need to have the three I mentioned to be there and anyone who is held responsible for them, sensei, and family."

"So be it. Shizune here will contact you as soon as possible when we'll be having the meeting." Tsunade said as she looked at Kazashi.

"Thank you." Kazashi bowed with respect. He turned to his siblings and was about to leave but he heard Shizune speak up.

"May I ask about the meeting? What is it about?" Shizune asked.

"I'm going to bring back Seishi." Kazashi turned his head to Tsunade and Shizune. He stared at them for a moment and a smirk was across his lips. He made a hand seal and then warped away.

"Bye, lady Tsunade and Shizune." Mayuki said and then warp away. Shizuki simply waved then left.

_'Seishi…you really care about your clan, Kazashi Hyuuga.'_ Tsunade couldn't help but smile.

The door quickly opened and a leaf Chunin came rushing in. He quickly told her that Team Kakashi and Team Guy were back, but Kakashi was in the hospital, when they saw him, he unconscious when they came back.

-

Kazashi, Mayuki, and Shizuki were outside walking and waiting. Nothing came to their mind of what they should do next, although Kazashi didn't mind the little stroll they were having, Shizuki didn't seemed to mind it either, but Mayuki was bored out of her mind. That was until…

"Hey you guys. Maybe we should go find some of our friends, to kill some time." Mayuki said hoping of doing something besides walking.

"Sure, why not?" Kazashi calmly said.

Shizuki quickly sensed for any familiar chakra. Not too soon, he picked up two…three…five…five familiar chakras.

"Shino isn't too far from here, he's just up ahead. Hm? I'm sensing two more heading his way. It's Kiba and…Akamaru? Wow, his chakra level has increased quite a bit. No way, can it be…" Shizuki more impressed with the whole new increase of chakra level of a certain person.

"What is it?" Mayuki asked.

"You won't believe it. Naruto's gotten really strong since the two and a half…and what do we have here. I see Hinata-sama isn't too far from them." Shizuki smirked as he looked at his older brother.

"What Hinata-chan? Let's get a move on. I want to see her right away." Mayuki jumped up and down joyfully.

"You did say we needed Hinata-sama, right bro? We can get her then find Neji."

"Alright then. Let go." Kazashi quickly dashed on. Shizuki and Mayuki looked at one another and smiled.

-

It was about a few seconds for them to get to the four of them. They could see Naruto, Kiba…what looked like Akamaru and Shino. From Shizuki's observation, it looked like Naruto and Kiba (along with Akamaru) just got to Shino. Kazashi, and his brother and sister stopped in front of them. Naruto and the other looked at them.

"Kazashi…Shizuki…Mayuki?"

"Hey, long time no see." Shizuki said with his arms crossed.

Kiba (along with Akamaru) and Naruto took a few steps to them.

"Wow, you guys have changed a lot." Kiba said.

"You're the one to talk, look at Akamaru."

"That's what I just got done telling him." Naruto spoke up. Kiba looked at them as if they were talking crazy.

Kazashi scanned his surrounding; suddenly he smirked when he found what he was looking for. Making a hand seal, he warps away.

"Where is he going?" Naruto asked as with a confused look.

"Oh, he'll be back." Mayuki smiled.

"Hey Shino, long time no see." Shizuki said.

"You knew it was me?"

"Of curse, who wouldn't?"

Shino slightly turned to Naruto. _'Ah man, is he still suckling?'_ Naruto thought.

Shizuki could see Shino eyeing Naruto behind those shades of his. He figured that Naruto was the one that didn't notice him. _'You may have gotten stronger Naruto but you're still the number one knuckle-head.'_ Shizuki thought as he smirked.

-

_'What'll I do? What'll I say?'_ Hinata couldn't keep her beating heart from beating any faster. It's been two and half years now since she saw Naruto. She toke one more glance to see if Naruto was still there.

When she looked, her eyes widen in surprise…Mayuki, Shizuki and…Kazashi? _'Did he not come back with them?'_ Hinata signed in disappointment.

"Hey, Hinata-chan what are you looking at?" Hinata jumped in surprise from the oh-so-familiar voice. She quickly turned to see Kazashi standing close to her.

"Hey." Kazashi smiled. Hinata had no idea what to do, Kazashi was inches away from her, and as well, she didn't see him in along time. Slowly getting dizzy her legs felt watery and soon she was about to fall, but Kazashi quickly caught her up and stood her up.

"Wow. Don't collapse on me now, Hinata-chan." Kazashi said as he held her. Hinata looked into his white Hyuuga eyes, and smiled. The next thing Kazashi knew Hinata gave him a 'welcome back' hug. He smiled and hugged her back.

"Kazashi-kun I missed you." Hinata said as she burled her face in his chest.

"I missed you too, Hinata-chan." Kazashi said as he laid his head on his on Hinata's head. They stayed there for a few seconds, before Naruto came and greet Hinata.

"Hey Hinata!" Naruto shouted.

Looking to her right she saw Naruto and fainted in Kazashi's arms. _'You had to come, huh?'_ Kazashi looked at Naruto then at Hinata, carrying her up bride style. _'Your so beautiful Hinata-chan when your in a slumber.'_

Kazashi started to walk towards his siblings and Hinata's teammates. As he got their Kazashi lied Hinata on a big tree. Mayuki walked towards Kazashi and Hinata.

"What happened?" Mayuki asked as she looked at Hinata.

"Naruto…"

"Oh…"

"Once she's awake, we'll all go and search for Neji, the sooner she's away from Naruto the better." Kazashi got up and walked towards Shizuki.

_'Kazashi…'_ Mayuki didn't want to see Kazashi like this. She knew that Kazashi deeply cared for Hinata and didn't want her to get hurt, physically or emotionally, Mayuki turned to the sleeping Hinata. _'Hinata you're still blinded by your love towards Naruto, I see.'_ Mayuki thought as she signed.

-

A few minutes passed and Hinata slowly gained her sense. She could hear Naruto complaining about have one of them on his team.

"Oh! Hey, how about you Shizuki? I sure really need a Hyuuga in my team."

"Well first of all I'm only half Hyuuga and second I already have a team and my brother wouldn't like to have a missing teammate."

"It's only one mission. Come on."

"No."

"Hinata you're awake." Mayuki said as she hugged her.

"I'll ask Hinata, if she would come." Naruto was about to walk to the girls, but Kazashi grabbed hold of his shoulder making him stop in his tracks. Naruto looked back wondering why Kazashi had stopped him.

"What's the matter?" Naruto asked as he looked at Kazashi trying to read him.

"Sorry Naruto but I'll be taking Hinata, by the way have you seen Neji anywhere around the village?"

"Yeah, but we walked our separate ways, so I don't know where he is now."

A light breeze blew by them; Kazashi eyed to his right saw Shizune, and Neji standing close to her. Kazashi smirked as he let go of Naruto and then turned to them. Mayuki looked at Hinata and smiled knowing it was time. Shizuki, walking close the Hyuuga group prepared with a hand sign and waited.

"It's time, Kazashi." Shizune said.

"Very well then let's go," Kazashi started to walk to Hinata and his sister. When he got there, he crouched down. "Hinata, could you come with us to the Hyuuga Mansion?"

Hinata looked into his eyes, wondering what he wanted with her. She had no idea what was going on, nor Kiba, Shino, or Naruto.

"Please Hinata. Come let's go." Mayuki said as she helped Hinata get up, thought she didn't really need help.

Kazashi got up and was about to leave. Wanting to know, first what was going on Neji walked to a still waiting Shizuki. Shizuki's eyes were closed but he knew Neji was getting close to him.

"Shizuki may ask what's gong on. I'd say that I knew what was going on but I would only be lying." Neji calmly said.

"Everything will be explained at the Hyuuga Mansion." Shizuki said.

Neji didn't really like surprise but it looked like he had to wait and see.

"Hold on," Kiba suddenly said as everyone looked at him. "Hinata remember we have a mission, and Kurenai sensei will be here any minute now."

"Kiba your sensei will be at a meeting and your mission will be postponed until further notice," Shizune said. "Now, if there's no more delay may we go Kazashi, everyone is waiting for us."

Kazashi nodded and then warped away, following was Shizuki. Shizune and Neji followed behind, leaving Hinata and Mayuki behind. Hinata waved bye as well as Mayuki, and then they left.

-

Well, there is my first chapter. Hyuuga! Hyuuga! Yeah! Although I think, I did bad… Well anyways, review please. Next chapter I hope I do better. I really wish I could be a good writer like all of you "Hyuuga Lovers" out there.


	2. Chapter 2 – Seishi

Here it is my second chapter. **Here's a little summary:** In this chapter, Kazashi Hyuuga will speak to everyone about bringing Seishi back. Will his desire for a better future for the Hyuuga come true, or will Hiashi have a saying in this? Well you have to read to find out. Don't for get R+R.

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Naruto, but I do own this story, my characters, and my imagination.

**Note:** A bit of romance takes place, some more than a little drama.

-

**Chapter 2 – Seishi**

The room was filled in silence; everyone was present at the meeting, Tsunade, Hiashi Hyuuga, Hinata Hyuuga, Hanabi Hyuuga, Neji Hyuuga, Kazashi Hyuuga, Shizuki Hyuuga, Mayuki Hyuuga, Kurenai Yuhi, Might Guy, and Asuka Uchiha. Hinata and Hanabi sat on each side of their father. Neji sat between his sensei and Hanabi, and Kurenai on Hinata other side. The brothers and sister sat together and their sensei/aunt sat next to Mayuki. As for Tsunade she sat on the opposite side of Hiashi, so she and he were in the middle.

Hiashi and Tsunade looked at one another and nodded, letting everyone know that the meeting may begin. Kazashi smile as he was the first to speak, but just as soon as he was about to speak, the door slide open. Everyone except the brothers and sister quickly turned to the doors and saw Haru and Mayumi. Soon a servant came running in; he quickly got on his knees and placed his head down.

"What is the meaning of this?! Who are you two?!" Hiashi shouted angrily as he glared at Haru and Mayumi.

"Please forgive me Lord Hyuuga. I told these two that they could come in here," Kazashi stood up and slowly walked towards the three Hyuuga. Everyone looked at Kazashi's actions. "Please forgive my dearest apologizes."

When Kazashi reached them, he commanded the servant to get up. The servant looked up to see who was giving him commands, and looked it to Kazashi's eyes; they were full of pity, pity for the servant. Again, Kazashi command him to get up, but he only looked it to his eyes and shook his head 'I can't'. Kazashi clenched his hands in frustration.

"Hiashi! Would you please tell him to get up, so we may begin our meeting?" Kazashi asked not keeping his eyes of the man.

Hiashi was surprised at Kazashi, but the most surprised were the Hyuugas that live in the mansion; no one has ever spoken out to Lord Hyuuga like that before. The servant looked at Hiashi and he looked back at him. Hiashi simply nodded and with that, the servant got up. Taking one last glance at the person that stood up for him, the servant quickly walked out. Once out of sight Kazashi turned his attention to Haru and Mayumi. He told them to fallow him, and they did. He kneed taking his sit and told the other two to sit.

"Before anyone asks this is Haru Hyuuga and Mayumi Hyuuga." Kazashi looked at everyone expect his brother and sister, which they knew them already. Kazashi started to explain that they were formally from Konoha but left. He also explained that their family are no longer with them and are now with Kazashi, as a helper.

"I wanted this meeting so I could bring back Seishi." Kazashi said. Hiashi looked at him. Did he say Seishi? The Seishi, the Seishi that once protected the Hyuuga Clan from any threat long ago. He couldn't be serous, Seishi were the greatest Hyuuga member in everyway. What could mere teens do to protect the Hyuuga Clan? As Hiashi stared at Kazashi, he noticed that there were only five of them. A full Seishi team needed eight Hyuuga members, stared to get curious about this situation.

"So you want to bring back Seishi? So be it, but you are only five and you need eight." Hiashi said as he looked at all five of them.

"I am well aware of that Lord Hyuuga, which is why I Hinata, Hanabi, and Neji are in this meeting." Kazashi said looking at the three.

The three were shocked at Kazashi statement. Hiashi was speechless, there was no way Hanabi would be part of Seishi. She was too young to be part of Seishi. The three of them looked at Kazashi and Kazashi only looked at them one at a time. Both senseis were also shocked by Kazashi's words. Hanabi signed for a few moments until she spoke up.

"Ok…I'm in." Hanabi said as she had her head down. Everyone looked at her, her was father was more shocked at the Hanabi words. Neji and Hinata couldn't believe what they had just heard, Hanabi, the youngest of them said she's in first. Hiashi slowly tired to get himself together.

"You must be joking Hanabi. You can't join Seishi." Hiashi paused for a second. As he was about to speak again, Haru quickly drew his sword and ran to Hiashi. He wanted to shut Hiashi once and for all. Quickly, thought Shizuki grabbed Haru, his blade a few inches away from his heart. Again, no one could believe what was happening. Hanabi got mad Haru for attacking her father. She got up, and ran between the point of his blade and her father, and spread her arms out.

"Hey what's your deal, trying to attack my father. Have you gone mad?" Hanabi glared at Haru. Haru's grip loosened and Shizuki let him go. Haru turned to seat back at his seat.

"Hey don't walk away from me. What your deal?" Hanabi demanded to know.

"Why protect the one that will sooner or later brand you with…" Haru seized his Hidden Waves Country forehead protector and pull on it. "…this?!" Hanabi's eyes widen, there it was…the Curse Seal. The cage that stopped a bird from spreading it's wings. Hanabi turned to her father, fear in her eyes. No…it's not true, her own father wouldn't do that to her, would he? Hiashi looked at his youngest daughter's eyes. She looked as if she was about shed tears, but she forbids herself to.

"…father…?" Hanabi questioned. She waited for sometime now but he did reply. Hanabi turned tell whether he was still thinking about it, but wouldn't take that long to say no, or if it was true. Hanabi shook her head 'no', it's not true, it's not, and she didn't want it to be true. Not wanting to know she stepped a few steps away from Hiashi. She was about to leave and run away? Run away far from the clan? As she took more steps Kazashi spoke, causing Hanabi to stop.

"Why…" he paused for a second. Everyone glanced at him; they couldn't tell if he was sad or mad, due to his head down. "Why must our clan suffer so much? Why can't we all just live in peace as one? This is really our clan's destiny…to suffer," Everyone sigh even thoughts not from the Hyuuga Clan. Even thought they weren't from the clan they still could imagine what it must be like to have someone else to control one's destiny. Kazashi filled his head and looked at Hanabi, who was looking at him back. "Hanabi, my half sister…when you get brand with that mark…you will be like a bird in it's caged. From that day and on you might end up have hatred…hatred towards the Main Branch and mostly your know family, your father and sister." Hanabi's eyes widen. This was enough to make Hanabi fall in tears. She turned to her sister, who also had tears. Hanabi stayed their for a few seconds, after a awhile she ran to her sister, hugging her.

"No, I don't want to hate my sister. We've been away from each other for so long and now she'll back. I don't want to lose her again or hate her." Hinata was surprised by her sister's actions. She thought Hanabi hated her, but she was wrong. Everyone was wrong Hanabi never hated Hinata, she only wanted to be close to her, but couldn't because Hinata was never there. Hinata hugged Hanabi back, telling her tears fall on her cloth. Hanabi burled her face in her chest, as Hinata apologized for her thinking something that was never true. Slowly Hanabi regain her strength and turn to Kazashi, who was looking at them. "Kazashi…" he waited for her to continue. "…I want to be part of Seishi."

"Absolutely not Hanabi!" Hiashi shouted not looking at his daughters.

Hanabi turn to her father with anger. "Why not father, why can't I join?!" Hanabi shouted as she started to shed more tears. She didn't understand why her father had to be like this. Why couldn't be nice, a kind ruler.

"Because you are still young and you aren't strong enough yet, to be part of Seishi." Hiashi looked at Hanabi, couldn't believe that his young daughter raised her voice at him.

"Yes, yes I am, or have you forgotten when you told me that I was strong about three and half years ago." Hiashi was speechless. Hanabi still remembered about what her father said. Hinata and Kurenai knew exactly what Hanabi was talking about, the day Hinata was under Kurenai's hands. Hanabi and Hinata were shocked at their father's actions, never had they seen a tear fall down his cheek. A single tear fell across his cheek. How…how could he be so blind, him the heir to the Hyuuga Clan, was blind, blind to see that his daughters had grown so much?

He spread his arms out wanting his young daughter to hug. "Hanabi I never stop to think that my young one is growing and still is. Can you ever forgive your foolish father?" Hanabi smile and more tears shed, but these tears full of joy. She ran to his arms and nodded, forgive him. He head her tight and she did the same. After a while, he let go of her and turn his addition to Hinata. Again, he spread his arms out. "Hinata, my oldest daughter. I know what I did was wrong and I'm terribly sorry. Please find it in your heart and forgive your foolish father." It did take long for Hinata's tears to form and for her to find her forgiveness. She leaned close to her father and cried in his arms. Hiashi pulled Hanabi close to them and they all shed tears together as a family. "Listen to your father, girls. I will try to be, if not the best but a good father and treat you to as equals."

Kazashi smiled as a single tear fell down his cheek. "This is what it truly means to be as one Hyuuga Clan. Why mark anyone with the Curse Seal? All that does is destroy families and relationships. Hiashi…I ask you again may I have the three part of Seishi." Hiashi turned to him, at first he looked like he was going to say no again but instead he nodded. Hanabi could only jump in joy as she hugged her father once more.

"Well I guess in the end everything went the way you wanted it to go, Kazashi." Tsunade smiled. "Now, for the sensei, Kazashi."

Kazashi turn to Guy and Kurenai. "I will be taking Hinata and Neji, but they are still part of your team, thought. If I need them for any Seishi mission they will have to come. Do you to agree?" Kazashi waited for their replies.

"I'm ok with. I can fell the youth exploding." Guy said giving Kazashi a numbs up as he grinned.

"I'm ok with it too." Kurenai said as she looked at Hinata.

"Kazashi." Hiashi called out. Kazashi looked at him as he came to him. "I have your full trust that you'll take good care of my daughters." Kazashi nodded and then bowed in respect. "Every well then." Hiashi turned to Neji and asked him to come. "Neji, my nephew, I know we didn't get to have that uncle and nephew bond, but I hope you'll be aright and keep up the training."

"Thank you, uncle." Neji bow in respect.

Kazashi turned to Tsunade and asked her, if there were any apartments that they might stay and live in? Hiashi quickly asked why. It seems that he thought about having an apartment for Seishi. Hiashi asked what was wrong with the Hyuuga Mansion, it was big and they all could live in the mansion. Kazashi thought about that at first but with the missions that they might have, they might come back in the middle of the night. He explains that he didn't want to walk the whole Hyuuga household when they return. Hiashi understood everything Kazashi told him, so he wanted to help.

"Alright, I will pay for the apartment that you will move into. Before you say no, there is a reason why I ask for this. I also want to help and, I want all of you to live in a decent apartment. Therefore, I'm going to pay for the apartment since I want all of you to have a home that is big and nice enough for eight Hyuugas. It will have eight bedrooms with one bathroom in each bedroom, a big kitchen, a big living room, and a few other rooms for other things that are needed." Kazashi smiled at Hiashi kindness and agreed. "I will look for a house today and all of you will move there tomorrow. Now, I want all of you to go and pack. Don't worry about your beds and dressers. Hinata, Hanabi, and Neji you will leave them here when you three stay for the holidays. I will purchase the finest furniture for the apartment. I will have someone buy the furniture and have the furniture there waiting for all of you when you arrive." Hiashi explains as he looked at everyone.

Kazashi smiled as he turned to his new team. "Seishi, meeting outside. Let's go!" Kazashi walked outside to the Hyuuga garden as his team along with everyone fallowed.

Everyone was outside and Seishi was at the gardens alone. Kazashi placed his hand in front of the members. He smiled "To our clan."

Everyone was silent and stood still but Shizuki broke it as he place his hand over his brother's. "To our clan."

"To our clan." Mayuki joined.

"To our clan." Hanabi happily joined in.

"To our clan." Hinata shyly joined.

"To our clan." Neji smirked as he joined.

"To our clan." Mayumi slowly joined.

…

There was one felt, Haru but he had his arms crossed, and his eyes shut. Everyone looked at him, waiting. Haru smirked in the end and…

"To our clan."

Kazashi looked at his fellow members…Seishi is back. "To the Hyuuga Clan, our clan." With that said all of Seishi hugged one another cheerfully.

"YES! LET THE POWER OF YOUTH EXPLODE!" Guy shouted as he had tear of youth. Hiashi walked back in the house to search for an apartment for Seishi.

Hinata ran to Kazashi as she hugged him. "You did it Kazashi-kun. Thank you." Hinata said as she looked into his Hyuuga eyes. "In the end it was you that changed the way of our clan." Hinata burled her face in his chest, and he smiled as he held her close. Hanabi trying to find Hinata, cough her in Kazashi's arm, and couldn't help but smirked.

-

Well, there is my next chapter. Hyuuga! Hyuuga! Yeah! I hope, I did better…so far I feel it's going great. I really like how I made my main OC speak/act, Kazashi Hyuuga is my main OC, for the once who didn't know. Now what should my next chapter be about…hm? *thinks* Well anyways, review please. Next chapter should be fun, I hope. Again, I really wish I could be a good writer like all of you "Hyuuga Lovers" out there.


End file.
